Wet dreams, they go for gays too? NaruxSasu
by rainbowsparkle
Summary: This FanFic is set right after Sasuke left the Hidden Village of the Leaf. It about how Sasuke is found at the hidden mist village healing from the battle in which he killed his brother, and how Naruto finds him while taking Chunin exam.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Authors note: In this chapter Sasuke uses his own form of the Mangekyo Sharingan to enter and manipulate Naruto's dream.

_Naruto...Naruto…_

Someone kept repeating his name over and over again.

_Naruto...Naruto…_

There was that creepy voice again echoing it's was down the dark damp corridor. "come on Naruto you aren't chicken are you" at the taunt form the unknown voice Naruto yelled "me chicken I'm going to be the next Hokage I don't have time to be chicken" and starts running towards the unknown voice so he could punch the guys lights out. As he swung at the punk who called him chicken the stranger grabbed his arm with his long slender white fingers. Naruto didn't know what it was about the stranger but that hand reminded him so much of Sasuke it hurt. As Naruto turned around he was greeted by the familiar sound of Sasuke's chuckle "miss me did you baka?"

"Sas..uke?" Sasuke just laughed and pushed Naruto onto his narrow cot in his cell at Orochimaru lair. "Nani! Sasuke what are you doing?" "Something I should have done a long time ago Naruto" "and what's that?" "Fuck you of course first it will be hard and fast because I've been waiting so long then it will be gentle and slow that was we can get the most satisfaction out of it" "no Sasuke we can't it's wrong!" Naruto said as Sasuke started rubbing his nipples "why can't we? Don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at me when you thought no one else would notice, or the fact that you dream about me every night and how you have a picture of me under your pillow. Oh yes Naruto I know" Sasuke then proceeded to lick Naruto's nipple till Naruto began moaning and thrashing about.

"But how could you know Sasuke? I kept it quite never told it to anyone, never wrote it down never even said it out loud it was my deepest darkest dirtiest secret that no one else could never know but still you found out how?" I've know you been wanting to slip your tongue down my throat ever since that time in class when we accidentally kissed" Sasuke whispered while nibbling on Naruto's earlobe making the blonde boy before him blush several shades of red "but that isn't what gave you away what gave you away were your big blue innocent eyes. They had the same looking in them mine did and still do that little secret that hides in there just waiting to be unlocked and let free. But I could never really unlock that secret till now. But until I get home I want to leave you with a little promise about the near future"

With that Sasuke left a trail of kisses all over Naruto's body on his way to his ultimate goal. The main part of Naruto, as he licked his way up Naruto's cock Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name before running his fingers through Sasuke's beautiful silky black hair as to encourage Sasuke to continue his delicious torment. Sasuke licked the tip of Naruto's cock before taking the tip of into his mouth he then started stroking Naruto's balls while taking more of Naruto's cock into his mouth. He nipped and sucked the head of Naruto's cock while pumping the rest in his hand so to send Naruto over the edge. As Naruto felt his climax coming he couldn't help look up into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes and see the sick satisfaction in his eyes at what he was doing to his old childhood friend. "no! Stop Sasuke I'm about to cum" Naruto yelled "no I want to taste you and become a part of you in the most elemental way" Naruto groaned his release as Sasuke swallowed all of his seed before turning him onto his back "you've had your fun now it's my turn"

Sasuke licked Naruto asshole before inserting two fingers into it in a scissoring motion. Naruto groaned from under him "like that do you? There isn't a need to answer I can already tell myself by just feeling you " Sasuke then enter him from behind and started thrusting into Naruto while pumping him in his hand "next time we meet this will be real and you and I will be face when this happens to prevent any deception till then remember I'm coming home".

Naruto shot up out of bed with sweat dripping of his toned body. As he tried to get his breathing under control again he couldn't help but feel as if the dream had really happened it had been so real the he could have sworn that he felt Sasuke's hands on him as well breath when he whispered into his ear. Naruto got out of bed to stand next to the open window to let the wind dry the sweat form his body it was some how relaxing. He didn't know why but for some reason he began to hope again that Sasuke may finally becoming home. "Sasuke" he whispers to the wind.

Little did he know that the very person he was thinking of was also thinking of him with a smirk on his face.

Naruto waited in bed for sunrise, replying the dream over and over again in his head. As the sunrise he packed his bag for the journey ahead and then met with Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and the rest of the rookie nine plus Sai to go to the Hidden Mist Village to become a Chunin!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_The day before…_

"Nani!?"

"What do you mean the Chunin and Jonin exams will be held at the Hidden Mist Village?! Why is this granny-sama?" "Naruto please control yourself" Tsunade the fifth Hokage said in an annoyed voice "the reason the Chunin and Jonin will be held in the Hidden Mist Village is of because of what happened three years ago which ended in the assassination of the third Hokage. As a result of this it was decide that each year a different village will hold the Chunin and Jonin exams." Tsunade started signing the documents on her desk that needed her consent of approval

"If you wish to become a Chunin then you may travel with me and every other genin or Chunin trying to advance a rank" "you're coming to granny-sama?" Naruto asked while scratching his head in confusion "why?" "Because Naruto the sand Kazekage and I must both go to show respect to the Hidden Mist Villager's leader so as to not cause tension between the villages. Plus it will also mean I get to relax and drink sake" "now I get it, thank you granny-sama" Naruto grin, cheekier before dodging the medicine book thrown at his head "I though I told you to not call me that!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto as he slipped through the door leaving the fifth to fantasize about her two favourite things sake and gambling.

Naruto left the Hokage's house feeling relaxed and excited about the Chunin exams and the new challenge that lay ahead it was also a chance to prove him self to everyone. He wasn't the same baka that they all remembered he has changed he was now stronger as well smarter. Kinda like an old weapon that had been re-invented so it was now valuable. This was also a chance to find out information about the Akatsuki were about and more importantly Itachi's last know movements because were Itachi is you would more then likely find Sasuke not far away looking for the perfect moment to kill him.

Naruto decide it would be a good idea to see if any of the other Rookie Nine were going to try to become Jonin see as they had all become Chunin in the three years that Naruto had trained with Ero-sennin. "Hey Shikamaru are you going to compete in the Jonin exams at the Hidden Mist Village?" Naruto yelled out "yeah my mum is making me man this is going to be such a drag. Are you going to compete in the Chunin exams?" "Yeah its going to be so cool believe it!" "I believe it. Oh I think Choji and Ino are going to enter as well so that should be fun we'll have something to entertain us on the way there" "yeah I guess your right so see you later alright?" "Yeah, bye". After a short stop at Ichiraku Ramen Bar Naruto when home to sleep

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Authors note: sorry this one is so short I just needed it to explain what was going to happen after Naruto's dream


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_The journey so fair…_

_Location: little restaurant located off side the trail to the Hidden Mist Village. _

"You know Choji if you would just lose some weight you would look a lot cuter" Ino said while twirling her long blonde hair which was tied up in a pony tail. "I mean come on, who would want to go out with someone who is ..."

Shikamaru covered Ino's mouth with his hand before whispering in her ear "you know what he's like when you mention the F word"

"Oh come on Shikamaru! Even Asuma said that Choji should go on a diet! Even if it's a small one"

"even so you don't have to be so rude about it. Man I knew it would be such a drag travelling with you guys" Shikamaru sighed before noticing that Naruto had left his money on the table to pay the bill for his meal, a flash of orange outside of the window alerted Shikamaru of were Naruto was heading. I wonder why he's heading towards the village? Shikamaru shrugging it of and heading back to Choji and Ino who had started fighting again.

As Naruto headed toward the small village located 5 mile from the restaurant he couldn't help feeling a little guilty about leaving Shikamaru all alone with Ino and Choji who had been at it since they left Konoha "god do they ever shut up? I would hate to be on there team it would be in Shikamaru immortal words such a drag"

"you are aware are you that talking to your self is a sign of madness?" A stranger's voice echoed through the now silent forest

"who are you?" Naruto asked the unknown stranger

"I am a Hidden Mist Village ANBU" said the stranger who was dress in black, she was wearing a black tank top and black tight pants with knee high boots with buckles on them, she had the ANBU traditional mask which had animal marking on a it, her markings were in the form of a cat.

"And who may I ask are you?" she asked

"my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage"

The stranger chuckled "in that case I suppose I will show you my face. You are interested in what I look like under this mask aren't you?" "Hai" the stranger then her removed mask under it hid a beautiful young woman she had long black hair that hung half way down her back and had purple streaks through it. She had lavender colour eyes, red lush lips and porcelain like skin "your curiosity cured?" the stranger asked with a amused look in her eyes

"it won't be satisfied till you tell me your name and state your business" Naruto replied with a cocky smile "I will tell you my reason for being here if you tell me yours" she challenged "I am here travelling with the Hidden Leaf Village to attend the chunin exams. So why are you here?" "There are a few reasons I'm here the first being I'm on an assassination mission and the second is to protect your Hokage from any rogue ninja's the last one is a purely selfish reason, I wish to know if the rumours about Itachi's death are true"

"Wait Itachi is dead?" Naruto asked in disbelief "that's what the rumours say they say his brother Sasuke killed him and finally got vengeance against the one would killed his entire family" "do you think its true?" "Hai I've been gathering information for about a month now and it all points to one thing that Sasuke killed his brother. All that we need to prove it beyond reasonable doubt that he is dead is his body but from the battle that took place there my not be a body left" the ANBU ninja cocked her head to the side as if she heard something

"I must leave now your Hokage is getting ready to leave the restaurant you should get ready to leave to see as you now have the information you were seeking" as the ANBU gets ready to leave she suddenly looks at Naruto "my name is Ame Soshi remember that name it may one day save your life" with that she disappeared into the wood presumably to meet up with there rest of her team. "Ame Soshi I won't forget it" Naruto said out aloud. I guess I best join Shikamaru again if were really are moving out. With that Naruto when to join team 10 were they were still at the restaurant fight over Choji's weight.

Writers note: Ame Soshi stand's for rain element.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Unexpected visitors, lead to new friends._

_Location: at a hotel two days walk for the Hidden Mist Village_

"You're sure that there are only three of them?" Tsunade asked before taking a sip of the sake that the hotel owner had given her as a small thank you present for honouring his hotel what there present.

"Hai we have had two Chunin track them for the past to day's now, there seems to be a team of three from all the reports" the black haired Jonin said very pleased with the way he had presented his findings

"Out of curiosity may I ask who you sent to track them?" Shikamaru said while standing in his classical uncaring pose of hands in his pockets and his man this is such a drag look on his face.

"Hai" the Jonin then flipped through the clip board he was holding to see the names of the Chunin who had been selected to track the unknown ninja's "it says here that Neji and Shino were sent to track them on the first day and Ino and Sakura on the second"

"oh man what a drag" Shikamaru sighed before looking straight at the Jonin "you are aware that Sakura and Ino have a long standing rivalry and probably fought the whole time while they were tracking the unknown ninja, which means that they probably now know we're aware of them which takes away our chance of a surprise attack"

"Ah" Tsunade sighed while thinking am I surrounded by baka's? She then rolled her eyes and said "ok then we must now set up a meeting place in neutral grounds that way we can establish if they mean us harm or are just completing a mission, Shikamaru seeing as you seem to be the only Chunin who has a brain I'm intrusting you with the responsibility of setting up a team to send a message to these ninja's about a meeting place" with that she got ready to dismiss them when all of a sudden a kunai flew in through the open window it had a note attached to it, it read:

"_If you wish to arrange a meeting then through the kunai_

_back and give the note to the hotel manger in two hours"_

_Signed Ame Soshi_

Tsunade grabbed the kunai and through it back out the window

"What are you doing?! What if it hits one of the civilians?" the Jonin cried.

A flash of black appeared were the kunai had been moments before "you were saying?" Tsunade asked in a superior tone. "Shikamaru I want you to gather the rest of the rookie nine then report back to me, I have decide you guys will be my guards for this meeting"

"But Hokage-sama shouldn't you have more experienced and better ninja's guarding you?"

"That is enough Aoba Yamashir you have already proved today that you aren't competent in your work you may now leave" as Aoba existed the room Tsunade asked "do you under stand your mission" "Hai" "then Shikamaru make sure that you gather all of the rookie nine and report back before the two hours is up, dismissed"

_

* * *

_

Tsunade swiftly walked over to the owner of the inn and handed the note to him "I was told to give this to you" she stated calmly "will you take me to the room mentioned?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" the little man said before leading the way with a nervous twitch and sweat dripping down his face, he lead them down a dark corridor and turned to the door on the right "here it is" he laughed nervously "I will leave you and your ninja's to it then"

He then turned and scurried off down the dark corridor in a hurry.

"What can we expect Hokage-sama?" Neji question

"I've no idea all I know is that you have to be and sharp and not let anything get passed you" with that command the fifth Hokage entered the dark room.

The room was completely dark except for a candle that was on a desk next to a big chair made of oak "we thought it best if you didn't see us until we made a deal. That's why your chair is over there" a strange female voice drifted from the darkness across the room

"well I'm ready let's negotiate"

"Alright then that's what I like to hear from a woman" another strange voice whipped over this time a male one

"ok I give up you guy obviously can not follow simple instructions we might as well stop wasting chakra and talk like normal people do and just lose the whole coolness factor"_. Release!_ The genjutsu they had been using to darken the room was dispelled.In the middle of the now clearly lit room stood 3 ANBU ninjas. "ok now I'm in a seriously bad mood, so lets get this over with so I can go sulk about it in peace ok?" one of the female ninja said

"Ok fine I was only trying to have a little fun, is that so wrong?" the male ninja said

"It is when it compromises our mission you baka" the three ninjas continued to argue until Naruto snapped his fingers "hey I know that voice! You're the beautiful ANBU who showed me her face in the forest!" Naruto all but yelled

"You got me" she smiled "you took off you mask while we were on a mission are you crazy! What if you were spotted? Do you know what would have happened if it was an enemy? You could have been killed you Kekkei genkai could have been stolen then what would happen to you're..."

"Stop worrying about it ok? I was fine I only took it off for a second and no one was around at the time I made sure so chill" the ANBU with the cat marks on her mask said "we might as well take our masks of seeing as were no longer on a mission"

"are you sure that's a good idea you are a wanted woman after all" the male ninja said in a disapproving voice at the cat masked ANBU

"I think it's a good idea half the people who are after her are looking for an ANBU who mask markings are that of a cat. This way she will be less noticeable" "I still reckon that we should wear them"

"oh be quiet I refuse to wear it another minute". With that she removed her mask to reveal the same red lush lips and porcelain like skin but her hair and eyes were different instead of having purple streaks and lavender eyes she had red streaks and blood red eyes

. "Nani! What happened to your eyes and hair? They were purple yesterday and now their red, how did that happen?"

Ame laughed at the confused look on Naruto's face "should I tell him?" "No you shouldn't" the male ninja shook his head "before we argue whether you should or not I think we need to introduce our selves properly"

Ame clicked her finger "Hai, hai, hai I thought I forgot something ok well as you may have guessed my name is Ame Soshi, the gloomy guy over there is Kaji Joufu and this beautiful creature is Batafurai Teishu"

by now both of the other ANBU had removed there masks. Kaji had dark brown hair that was cut short and spiked, deep soulful forest green eyes and a ripped tanned body that looked hot he looked about 6' 3 were Batafurai had long blonde wavy hair that hung half way down her back, big bright sky blue eyes with thick lashes framing them, a petite frame and was about 5' 5."You still want me to explain why my eyes are now red instead of lavender?"

"Hai" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"Ok then it's a long story are you sure you will be able to sit still for that long? And is you Hokage even interested in my family's Kekkei genkai?"

"I now have my sake so I'm more then happy to hear a story before we got to bed and rest for the next day"

"ok in that case I will tell you. My family's Kekkei genkai is the ability to manipulate metals. Because we have such a large amount of metal in our bodies we are able to control it and mold it to our body to act as a form of armour. Ok Naruto I can see you are confused I will give you an example chuck a kunai at me"

"What!?" "Just do it ok" "no!" Kaji pulled his kunai out of his pack and chucked it at Ame but instead of cutting into her skin it sunk into her body "see I have complete control over metal" while she was saying this, the Hidden Mist Village sign appeared on her head "see?"

"Wow! That's so cool I wish I could do that" Naruto muttered the last bit "well we can talk about this more tomorrow if you wanted but right now I have to go get ready for you guys to leave tomorrow, ok?"

So the Hidden Mist ANBU's and the Hidden Leaf Ninja's separated and both when to their sleeping quarters to rest up for the next two days of travelling before them.

_Authors note:__Batafurai Teishu translates to butterfly host and Kaji Joufu translates to fire warrior._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Unexpected events lead to new understandings and promises._

_Location: one day away from the Hidden Mist Village._

The Hokage and her ninja troops had been travelling from dawn to dust they were all tired, sweaty and in Choji's case starving even though dinner had been eaten only an hour before. The rookie nine and the three Hidden Mist Village ANBU were seated by a fire and trying to relaxing after a hard day of intense travelling. And had been discussing funny missions and training routines till the subject of Sasuke had been brought up.

Lee snapped his fingers to break the long stretch of silence that had resumed after the subject of Sasuke's were abouts had been mentioned. Thinking about our great friend Sasuke should not bring sadness it should bring determination to find him! And rescue his youthful spirit from the evil that is surrounding him!"

"Lee now isn't the time for the spirit of youth" Neji said without looking up from oiling his kunai.

"I will never understand you loyalty to that guy"Kaji voiced his opinion "Not only did he turned his back on you guys he also betrayed his village to its major enemy in the hope of killing his brother. He doesn't deserve you respect or friendship you should forget about him. He isn't worth the pain"

"Kaji" Ame spoke sharply "you should learn to hold you tongue on matters that don't concern you. Not on is Sasuke not your friend you also do not under stand the bloodlust that over comes a person who seeks revenge it consumes you leaving nothing left but an empty shell that lives on only to seeking revenge because that has become their sole reason for living they feel no pain no joy nothing but the consuming need to kill so that they can put right what was put wrong. Then there is nothing your reason for living has evaporated you no longer have value you are merely a walking corpse living but not feeling seeing but not feeling. You become a vast waste of nothing you wish to die but are already dead inside you can't escape it because its already come to past all you can do is endure it. That is the path an avenger must live if they wish to fulfil their promised to their lost loved ones" Ame all but whisper the last few words it was as if she were speaking to herself rather then to Kaji or the rookie nine. Lost deep in the past were horrible memories were sure to lurk.

"Ame are you ok?" Batafurai asked concern obverse in her voice.

"Yes I'm fine Kaji just brought back some memories I would rather stay hidden away. But any way enough of the gloom and doom lets talk about something fun!" Talk drifted back to pranks pulled when younger, Naruto mention the time he put a black board duster onto of the door so that it would fall on Kakashi Sensei head.

"That reminds me of the time Kaji, Batafurai and I were waiting for our Sensei. Kaji though it would be fun to put a bucket of paint on top of the door to see if Sensei would notice it when Sensei opened the door….ahhhh" Ame doubled over in pain grasping her shoulder. Sakura and Ino rushed over ready to offer medical aid "what is it what's wrong"

"Theirs nothing you can do about it" Ame hissed out between the stables of pain shotting up from her spin to the left side of her shoulder. "Remember how I said if you still were interested about my families Kekkei genkai I would tell you more about it later"

"Hai" Naruto replied.

"That later has just made its self known want to hear another bed time story before bed?" Ame smirked still rubbing at her shoulder were the pain was starting to reseed.

"I'm all was interested to hear a good story how about everyone else?" a chores of "hai's" were hear.

"Ok I will tell you. The children born in my family are always born with a pair or some times two there is never only one child born to anSoshi. Ever child born is then given a seal to link them with their other sibling or siblings. The seal is displayed as a kanji. Upon you born you are looked upon judge then depending on the elder's judgement the kanji that best represents what they think will be a major factor in you life" Ame then pulled her hair over the right side of her shoulder to reveal a black kanji that read 'honour'.

"It was decided that the main thing that would affect my life, which would guide and rule it was honour. Ever since I was born all I have been concerned with was what would bring honour to me and my family. If it wasn't honourable I wouldn't do it. That was till two years ago were I choose the honourable and it destroyed my whole life. Ever since then I decide to do what was best for me and let everyone else go to hell. It's my life and I will life it the way I wish to" again expressions of past memories filled with dark secrets and pain flickered across Ame's face.

In a voice softened with emotion she spoke yet again "my two brothers also were branded with a kanji my oldest brother Hekireki was given the kanji for sacrifice and my younger brother Tenka was given the kanji love. Both represent their kanji perfectly and have yet to feel the pain of their purpose being ripped away form then because of one little miscalculation. We are all link through our kanji's if one experiences pain all do. We will know the minute one of our siblings die and experience half the pain they experience before dying"

Ame stares into the fire as if seeking for the problems in the past

"Look here I brought back the gloom and doom we can't have that" she then entertain the group with tales of Kaji pulling pranks on their Sensei for not being observant enough.

After a hour slipped by in between all the laughing Ame mentioned the time and her leaving to get some sleep "well I'm going to sleep now you all should do the same" before leaving Ame turns around and leaves them with a small bit of advise "life is to short to waste if you get a chance at real love don't waste it looking for a more attractive or richer partner take the chance with both hand and don't let it go"

She then walked of into the night.

As Naruto walked to his sleeping tent a shadow fell over him "don't be alarmed Naruto I merely wish to talk will you sit with me a while?" "Hai" "good" Ame smile "I will keep what I have to say short even if someone betrays you they still deserve a second chance so don't cause your self and the other person unnecessary heart ach and forgive him his mistakes and except the new him while trying to bring the old him back if you do that I promise you will be happy"

With that she left leaving Naruto to think about what was more important to him true love or his pride.

* * *

Two lone figure stood looking down upon the quiet camping site one figure place a hand on the others shoulder "don't worry all will be revealed at the Hidden Mist Village" with that the figure disappear into the night leaving the other to stay lost in his memories and with all what could have been if I hadn't abandoned him. A few minute the other person disappeared but this time into the shadows were he now spent most of his time waiting for his little ball of sunshine to rescue him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hope you liked it and Please review!

_Author Note: _Hekireki_ stands for thunder and Tenka stands for lighting and for those of you who forgot Soshi stands for element._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_Location: Hidden Mist Village_

_Author's Note: This is the late chapter sorry I was going to ad more but I just lost my muse. So I will leave you with some smut._

xoxoxoxoxox

The whole day Naruto had felt as if someone had been watching him, stalking him. It was a creepy experience strange yet soothing in a weird twisted kind of way. It felt as if the imaginary stranger was physically undressing him with every step he took, and that with out going into what it felt like when he went to the toilet. Thank god he was finally home and able to relax a little and hopefully forget about the imaginary person he created in his mind that had a lot of Sasuke's characteristics No one should have that type of power over someone else it's unfair and should be illegal.

Naruto decided he needed a shower after the tough training session he had Sai so he would be more prepared for the chunin exam he deserved a treat. As Naruto stripped and turned on the hot water he again felt the presence of someone else in the bathroom but he just shook it off as his imaginary stalker. He then started sing a horribly off tune song when all of a sudden a flash in the mirror lead to him staring into the eyes of his old rival, best friend and soon to be lover.

"What's this? No hug? No I'm so glad to see you Sasuke I missed you so much!" Sasuke smirked "Naruto I'm disappointed I thought you loved me" Sasuke pouts the snaps his fingers "ah I got it now you love me so much you wanted to keep me all to self tut, tut Naruto you really need to get ride of that possessive streak you have it's a flaw in you other wise flawless personality"

Naruto after finally snapping out of his denial brought on mental blank all of a sudden slammed Sasuke into the mirror cabinet. "you can't be Sasuke! You must be an impostor! Identify your self at once before I slit your throat"

"my, my Naruto we have gotten feisty while I've been gone what else has changed about you?" Sasuke asked while covering Naruto's hand with his own which was wrapped around his neck

"last chance identify your self or suffer the consequences" "why should I repeat my self you already know who I am dope" Sasuke said in a bored tone while looking at his nail polish.

"Sasuke?"

"Took you long enough come on Naruto who else would have the balls to come into you house and start insulting you. So now that it's decided who I am how about you invite me into your room?"

"Hai, hai this way Sasuke I'll just go get dressed" "what's the point I'm just going to take it off what ever you put on" Sasuke commented which made a blush Naruto nearly fall over in his hast to get out his room to get dressed in the bathroom.

Sasuke pounced on Naruto as soon as he entered the room again and pulled him onto the bed were he began removing Naruto's black top off and wrapped his arm around Naruto's chest "did you miss me while I was gone? I missed you, I thought about you every day and what you were doing, who you were with and what I was going to do with you when I got back. You trust me don't you Naruto?"

"Hai Sasuke" Naruto said shakily "then let me stay tonight so I can fulfil my promise to you and at the same time show you exactly what you mean to me. Hai?" "Hai, Hai Sasuke"

Naruto agreed in a aroused voice even though he wasn't sure just what he had agreed to but was more then willing to let Sasuke show him "Good then lets get started shall we" Sasuke's hand then preceded to stroke and rub Naruto's nipples while sucking on his neck.

"hai" Naruto moan as Sasuke's fingers started to pinch his sensitive erect nipples a little harder then before. Next he started ripping the rest of Naruto's clothing off the body desired in his haste to start the real action. And after pulling the covers of the bed down he pinned Naruto's hands down single handily above his head to achieve even better access to the spiky blonde's body. He started sucking Naruto's lower lip before lightly biting it till he drew blood before licking it away.

"Tell me you need me as much as I need you" Sasuke commanded "I need you more the my next breath" Naruto chocked out before groaning again because Sasuke had started stroking his inner thigh "promise me you will stop acting like a dope every time Sakura is around and get rid of the silly crush you have on her. Because you belong to me and I have always had trouble share my toys" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear

"I never have a crush on Sakura" Naruto said while turning Sasuke's face so that he could look him straight in the eye. "You were the only one I wanted the only one for me no one else. Sakura was only a cover up, so no one would ever find out about my feelings for you. It's always been you teme" Sasuke searched Naruto's eyes, looking for any sign of deceit but couldn't find any.

Sasuke's face softened "Naruto do you really mean it?"

"Hai with all my heart and soul" Sasuke then forcefully covered Naruto's mouth with his own he then stuck his tongue in Naruto's mouth and started caressing Naruto's tongue, they battled each other for the right to have their tongue more into the others mouth. Finally Sasuke won after biting Naruto's tongue so he would retreat back.

"So Naruto do you want to do you want to be fucked by me or fuck me?" Sasuke asked while sucking Naruto's throat leaving love bites on his perfectly tanned skin "tut, tut Naruto to slow guess that means I get to fuck you then" Sasuke flipped Naruto onto his back and positioned him so that Sasuke could enter him from behind so he was more in control of what was going on "just think of it as a welcoming home present"

Sasuke said while thrusting into Naruto. "But were not at Konoha" "Konoha isn't my home Naruto; it hasn't been since Itachi kill my parents. My home is, were ever you are" with that confession Sasuke bite Naruto on the shoulder till he drew blood then licked it away this and Sasuke rhythmic thrusting brought Naruto over the edge.

Sasuke continued to hold Naruto until he fell into a deep satisfaction brought on sleep. "Yes thank you Naruto for such a unique welcoming home present. And as enjoyable as tonight was tomorrow's going to be even better" Sasuke smirked before fading back to the hospital before anyone noticed he was missing.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

_Authors Note: Please review after reading if you like the story it just give authors that added encouragement to write more. _


End file.
